Yume
by Mirajane Blue Heart
Summary: C.C. dilanda mimpi aneh akhir-akhir ini sampai ia tidak bisa membedakan lagi apa ini mimpi atau bukan! cerita berdasarkan mimpi author. Mind to read?


**"Yume."**

**Code Geass is not my own, i just use the character. :3**

**By: Mirajane Blue Heart.**

* * *

.

.

**yoyo~! sekarang fanfic code geass yang ehem berdasarkan mimpi author -_-**

**ditambahkan sedikit bumbu disana-sini~!**

**happy reading yo~! :3**

**.**

**Nb: ooc, gaje, garing etc.**

.

.

"Kau takkan sendiri lagi... ada aku yang akan selalu menemanimu," Sebuah tangan memegang tanganku.

Wajahnya bercahaya aku tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, aku ditarik pergi bersamanya.

Rasa hangat tangannya merasuk kedalam tubuhku, rasanya sangat nyaman berada disamping orang ini.

Tanpa sadar senyum terlihat di wajahku, ya senyum yang ku keluarkan pertama kalinya.

Entah berapa lama aku tidak tersenyum, karena hidupku yang ku tau sangat kelam.

Sendiri, takut, dingin, sebatang kara di dunia yang begitu luas ini.

"Aku mau ikut bersamamu," tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan itu.

"Hmm, baik tapi temukanlah aku terlebih dahulu," ucap pria tadi lalu melepas genggaman tangannya dan berlari menjauhiku.

"Hei-"

Cit cit

Kicau burung yang terdengar merdu menyadarkanku dari tidurku yang panjang.

Tanpa terasa cahaya mentari menusuk ke mataku, ku perlahan membuka mataku.

"Mimpi?" gumamku dalam hati, kulirik sekilas jam rumahku jam 6 pagi.

"C.C., apa kau sudah bangun seharusnya jam 5 kau sudah bangun jangan karena hari ini hari minggu kau bisa seenaknya!" cerocos seseorang tanpa titik dan koma.

Aku membereskan tempat tidurku, mencuci muka dan segera turun.

"Nah, kamu potong ini dan segera masak, sudah kusiapkan data-data untuk masuk sekolah sma untukmu, sudah kudaftarkan jadi tinggal masa ospeknya saja kamu masuk, kalau tidak salah tanggal 7," ucap Milly.

Aku segera memotong dan mulai memasak, tanpa membalas perkataan Milly.

Ya aku bekerja disini sebagai pembantu dan gajiku untuk sekolah, aku tidak punya tempat tinggal.

Aku berasal dari panti asuhan tak jauh dari sini, aku sering kesana hanya untuk mengunjungi Ibu panti asuhan yang baik padaku, ya cuma dia yang baik padaku.

Sedangkan Milly ini adalah nyonya Asplund disini, dirumah yang megah ini.

Suaminya, Llyod Asplund jarang pulang kerumah, dia orang yang terlalu aneh menurutku ya.

Sebenarnya sifat nyonya Milly tidak sejahat ini, tapi gara-gara dia dipaksa untuk menjalani perjodohan dengan orang yang tidak ia sukai.

Cinta yang dipaksa dapat mengubah seseorang dari yang baik menjadi yang jahat, sedangkan Cinta yang tidak dipaksa dapat mengubah seseorang dari yang jahat menjadi yang baik.

Itulah cinta sejati, namun kata-kata itu hanya dapat kubenamkan dalam pikiranku saat ini.

Aku tak bisa merasakan Cinta sejati itu dijaman yang seperti ini, jaman yang penuh kebohongan menurutku.

Jaman yang penuh kesengsaraan jika hanya sendiri dirumah ini, sedangkan Milly orang berada tak dapat merasakan Cinta sejati apalagi diriku yang orang bawahan.

"Hmm besok kan tanggal 7," ucapku pelan sambil menatapi kalendar yang terpampang jelas di mukaku.

Aku melenggang ke arah kamarku,karena tugas memasak sudah selesai.

End of C.C. Pov.

Krek!

C.C. membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, kamar kecil namun tertata rapi, ya kalau berantakan ia akan dimarahi abis-abisan oleh pemilik rumah jadi sebisa mungkin dia merapikannya walau tidak mau atau bisa dikatakan malas.

"Hah," hela C.C. sambil merebahkan badannya ke kasur yang tidak terlalu empuk.

Semenjak C.C. bekerja ia dituntut untuk menjaga kebersihan dan kerapian rumah, kamarnya berubah menjadi sangat rapi.

C.C. langsung sigap menuju kamar mandi setelah mengambil handuk, beberapa menit kemudian C.C. keluar dan segera memakai kemeja dan celana putih pendek.

Kemudian rebah lagi dikasur sambil memeluk Cheese-kun, boneka keju kuning kesayangannya.

'Andai saja mimpi itu benar, mungkin hidupku akan bahagia,' gumam C.C. sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya tanpa tersadar ia tertidur.

Esoknya...

"Aku pergi sekolah dulu nyonya," ucap C.C. sambil berjalan menenteng tas walau hari ini tidak mungkin langsung belajar.

Dengan muka malas C.C. menyusuri jalan menuju sekolahnya dengan jalan kaki, 'Aku malas ke sekolah,' gumamnya tanpa menghentikan aktivitas berjalannya.

Sesampai disekolah 'Code Geass Academy'

Sekolah yang sangat luas dan megah ini dapat C.C. masuki kenapa? Walaupun ia malas sekolah namun nilai sekolahnya patut diacungi jempol.

Pasalnya, ia mengikuti tes soal diinternet, dia mendapat ranking 2 karenanya...

Lalu siapa peringkat pertama itu?

"Hoo ini dia peringkat dua, selamat datang disekolah kami," ucap guru-guru yang berada didepan gerbang sekolah menyambut C.C.

C.C. sebenarnya tidak menyukai sikap yang berlebihan dari pihak guru, C.C. pun membungkukkan badannya dan seraya berkata, " Pak guru dan Ibu guru terlalu baik, tapi bersikap biasa saja, seharusnya saya yang menghormati anda," ucap C.C. dengan muka tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

Guru-guru pun tersenyum melihat sikap C.C. walau mukanya tidak berekspresi namun kata-katanya yang berekspresi.

C.C. pun masuk kedalam kelas mendapati kelas yang kosong melompong, melenggak keluar kelas dan berjalan ke arah ruang guru.

Mendapati seorang guru tengah duduk sambil mengotak-atik komputer tanpa menyadari ada seorang murid yang tengah menatapnya dengan muka malas.

"Pak," ucap C.C.

"Oh, ada apa?" ucap Pak guru tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Kenapa kelas saya kosong, apa saya terlambat mengikuti ospek?" tanya C.C.

Pak guru yang mendengar C.C. tertawa, C.C. jengkel melihatnya, 'apa-apaan guru ini,' batinnya

"Kamu kan peringkat kedua teratas, jadi kamu tidak mengikuti ospek," jelas Pak guru tadi.

Tanpa menjawab apa-apa C.C. keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Nak," panggil Pak guru itu lagi.

Dengan lambat C.C. membalikkan badan ke arah Pak guru yang dianggapnya menyebalkan ini.

"Jangan lupa lihat asramamu, kami menyiapkan asrama dan biaya makanmu disini," ucap Pak guru tadi.

C.C. menaikkan sebelah alisnya,"Jadi saya boleh tinggal di asrama sekolah ini dengan gratis?"

"Ya seperti itulah, hmm saya sebenarnya mau memberitau hal ini pada anak yang mendapat peringkat 1 berhubung anak tersebut belum datang," ucap Pak guru tadi tanpa dihiraukan C.C.

'Malah membicarakan orang lain, tidak penting,' gumamnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Pak," C.C. segera berjalan menuju asrama.

Setelah mengonfirmasi dengan pihak rumah tempat ia bekerja, C.C. mengatakan ia berhenti bekerja dan akan tinggal dia asrama sekolah tersebut.

"Kebebasan, sekarang aku tak perlu khawatir tentang hidupku lagi," ucap C.C. pelan sambil memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam kamarnya di asrama sekolah 'Code Geass Academy.'

C.C. segera merapikan barang-barangnya tak lupa ia membersihkan kamarnya yang sebenarnya hanya sedikit berdebu.

"Nah selesai sebaiknya aku siap-siap tidur besok hari belajar dimulai," ucap C.C. sambil merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur yang empuk.

" C.C., selamat pagi..." ucap seseorang yang tak asing lagi dimata C.C.

Mata ungu dan senyumnya yang hangat itu tertangkap oleh mata kuning C.C.

C.C. mengucek matanya, mencoba menyadarkan dirinya apa ini mimpi atau bukan.

"Sekarang kita satu kelas, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir tentang rasa takut, sepi, dan sendiri itu," ucap laki-laki itu sambil mendekap C.C.

TIIIIT

Bunyi alarm membangunkan C.C. dari alam mimpinya, muka malas langsung terpancar di wajah cantik C.C.

'Ternyata mimpi lagi, lama-lama aku tidak bisa membedakan mimpi atau bukan,' batin C.C. jengkel.

Dengan langkah malas C.C. melenggang ke kamar mandi seraya membasuk wajahnya dengan air hangat, dan segera siap-siap untuk mandi.

Setelah mandi ia bersiap memakai seragam sekolahnya yang berupa kemeja putih berbalut jas kuning dengan dasi hijau tak lupa rok hijau pendek melengkapinya.

Setelah bersiap-siapnya selesai, C.C. pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar dan segera menuju ruang kelas.

Namun ia berhenti didepan pintu kelas, 'Apa mungkin akan terjadi,' gumam C.C. sedikit berharap namun dengan cepat C.C. mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah merasa dirinya sudah sadar akan kenyataan C.C. memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

" C.C., selamat pagi..." ucap seseorang yang tak asing lagi dimata C.C.

Mata ungu dan senyumnya yang hangat itu tertangkap oleh mata kuning C.C.

Mata C.C. membulat tak percaya dan seraya berkata agak keras ,"K-Kau?!"

**To Be Continued~**

* * *

**akhirnya selesai *plak**

**maksudnya bersambung -a**

**yo yo ada yang tau siapa yang ada di mimpi C.C. ?**

**Kalo ga tau gak apa-apa next chapter akan terungkap kok.**

**RnR ^^! biar author semangat dan agar fanfic ini lanjut m(._.)m**

**See ya in the next chapter~!**


End file.
